An electroluminescent device (EL device) is a self-light-emitting device which has advantages in that it provides a wider viewing angle, a greater contrast ratio, and a faster response time. The first organic EL device was developed by Eastman Kodak, by using small aromatic diamine molecules, and aluminum complexes as materials for forming a light-emitting layer [Appl. Phys. Lett. 51, 913, 1987].
An organic EL device (OLED) is a device changing electrical energy to light by applying electricity to an organic electroluminescent material, and generally has a structure comprising an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer between the anode and the cathode. The organic layer of an organic EL device may be comprised of a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron blocking layer, a light-emitting layer (which comprises host and dopant materials), an electron buffer layer, a hole blocking layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, etc., and the materials used for the organic layer are categorized by their functions in hole injection material, hole transport material, electron blocking material, light-emitting material, electron buffer material, hole blocking material, electron transport material, electron injection material, etc. In the organic EL device, due to an application of a voltage, holes are injected from the anode to the light-emitting layer, electrons are injected from the cathode to the light-emitting layer, and excitons of high energies are formed by a recombination of the holes and the electrons. By this energy, organic luminescent compounds reach an excited state, and light emission occurs by emitting light from energy due to the excited state of the organic luminescent compounds returning to a ground state.
The most important factor determining luminous efficiency in an organic EL device is light-emitting materials. A light-emitting material must have high quantum efficiency, high electron and hole mobility, and the formed light-emitting material layer must be uniform and stable. Light-emitting materials are categorized into blue, green, and red light-emitting materials dependent on the color of the light emission, and additionally yellow or orange light-emitting materials. In addition, light-emitting materials can also be categorized into host and dopant materials according to their functions. Recently, the development of an organic EL device providing high efficiency and long lifespan is an urgent issue. In particular, considering EL characteristic requirements for a middle or large-sized panel of OLED, materials showing better characteristics than conventional ones must be urgently developed. The host material, which acts as a solvent in a solid state and transfers energy, needs to have high purity and a molecular weight appropriate for vacuum deposition. Furthermore, the host material needs to have high glass transition temperature and high thermal degradation temperature to achieve thermal stability, high electro-chemical stability to achieve a long lifespan, ease of forming an amorphous thin film, good adhesion to materials of adjacent layers, and non-migration to other layers.
Korean Patent No. 10-1082144 discloses an indolocarbazole derivative bonding an (C6-C20) aromatic heterocyclic group of a fused-ring structure with a valence of (n+1) as a host of the light-emitting layer. However, necessity of new organic electroluminescent compounds having superior luminous efficiency and improved driving stability is continuously to the fore.
In this regard, the present inventors have tried to invent new organic electroluminescent compounds that can provide excellent performance compared to the conventional ones, and have found that the compounds of the present disclosure provide a device having high luminous and power efficiencies and superior device performance.